To Much Dank To Flank
by DiamondFoxy
Summary: Woh oh. Mangle had gone a bit to. MLG. A bit.
1. Chapter 1

(Hayo guys! Sorry if their is a lot of spelling and punctuation mistakes in my story! The reason that happens is because the website always mucks it he words all up and then this happens. I hope you understand! But beside all that like my story when it's  
finished _!) NO! What have I done?! The tragic tragedy has happened all over AGAIN!_ Mangle shouted in her was not the delighted little fox that she was anymore. Everyone started

to scream in horror, and the children sprinted out of the kidscove where they were in. People called the ambulance for the littlekid who waslaying in front of her, faceless and still alive and suffering. Mangle crawled up to touch the  
child, but oneof the parents stopedher and snatched her arm. "Don't you even touch him!" The parent shouted at her face. She pulled Mangles arm right off theendobone that it was connected on. "How do youlike that you freak?!"  
The parent crazed. Theambulance crew arrived onthe run and picked up the faceless child with their gloves. All of a sudden when the ambulance crew leavt the building, the adults screams turned into aggressive shouting! One of the parents  
decided that Mangle shouldget mangled. "KILL IT!" He yelled. They all agreed to totally wreck Mangle. She was getting stabbed everywhere imaginable. Every person in the room, kids, adults and even elders threwtheir walkingsticks  
at her. One of the walking sticks landedin her mouth. Sooner or later she deactivated for a unknown reason. Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and balloon Boy heard the yelling and shouting crowd. They knew it wascoming from Kids Cove. Toy Bonnie  
was half def and he can still hear theshouting. "Oh Great, what has she done this time?" He questioned to himself. Toy Freddy was behind his back to reply to his question. "Who knows man? She's done a lot of stupid shit overthe last week.  
But nothing she has committed involves screaming."

Toy Freddy got worried when he saw the faceless toddler on a ambulance bed getting wheeled to the front exit of the place. Toy Freddy had never been so worriedin his entire life. "I wish so badly we could move of stage." Toy Chica said behindthem  
both. The screaming continued, and can be heard from across the south side of the building where the parts and service room is. Still the door was shut tight inthe parts and service room. Foxy heard the yelling when he woke up with theothers.  
"Woo! Can you fellas hear that?!" Withered Chica yelled. Foxy always has a headache whenever she yells. "Arr! Ye be shutin up! Yonder pirate has a headache ya know?!" Chica apologised. "Oh. Sorry." Foxy got on his knees, and walked towardsthe  
doorway. He peeked his head through, and heard the screaming even louder. "Ye hear that? It sounds like it's coming from...me sister?!" Foxy was shocked to find the screaming coming from kids cove. "Oh god.. I hope she be okay." He hoped.

Foxy cared so much about his sister Mangle. He doesn't even find her a touch bit annoying. "Sorry Foxy. But remember? We can't go out of this shitty room! It's against the rules." Said Bonnie without a face. Bonnies red eyes flickered. "I know. Iknow,  
but I hope she's okay." Foxy said while his back was leaning on the rotting wall. "Yeah I feel you there buddy. I hope I can help you two as well. But, I have my brother to take care of. Well I hope you and Foxy2.0find peace with

each other."

Bonnie said with his hand on Foxy,s right shoulder. Foxy patted his hand. "Thanks matey." He thanked. They sat back down when they stoped hearing the screaming and aggressive yelling. They calmed down and went back to sitting down in peacefulness.  
/No sounds. Just peacefulness. Soon enough, 12.00 came along. Mangle was still silent in her room. But when nightguard Jeremy arrived in her room Jeremy was shocked when he saw Mangles appearance, and he slipped on the ground faceplanting on a puddle  
/of oil. He got up quickly to make sure that he didn't swallow it himself. "Bejesus! What the fuck happened here?" He whispered to himself. "Well I certainly can't fix that! But I'll bet my lucky stars that if I clean up the oil I might get a raise!"  
/He bent down to get his wet sponge. But suddenly out of the blue, Mangle turned online and active. He got back up from getting his wet sponge to realise that Mangle was watching him from behind. "GAHH!" He yelped. Mangle struggled to move foward,  
/so she crawled. "What the fuck are you! Well I mean what happened to your body?!" He spluttered while moving away from her. "N-n-n-no who the hel-l are you?!" She asked back. "It's uh Jeremy... Fitzgerald. You can call me that. What uh. What about  
/you? Aren't you the new Foxy?" He said. "Y-yeah. Oh and you can just call me Mangle. Jeremy." She flirted. "Boy, you do look screwed up do you? Well to bad that I can't fix you. But I can clean up your uh. Piss. If that's what you call it for you  
/guys." Jeremy replied to her while bending down to get his sponge. Mangle saw him get the sponge. She was curious on the human life, she wanted to find out what the word is called in human laungauge. She wants to know what the word cool is in their  
/life. "Jeremy? May I a-a-ask you something?" "Yeah? Shoot?" Mangle kept a bit silent. But then finally broke the silence up. "Uh.., what's the word called in human life?" She asked. "What word." He said back. "...the word, cool". She said. "Well let's  
/just sayyyy. That word in our time is called. MLG. It's meant to be cool. But the way I think of it is, well random. And weird. But if you think it's called cool, so then be it.I don't know what the heck it means so don't ask me." Mangle thought  
/of it as a cool word straight away. She like the idea of it being called MLG. "Yeah! MLG! Thanks Jeremy!" She thanked. "Yeah no problem friendo." Mangle felt bad to just walk out of her room unclean and letting Jeremy do all the dirty work. So she  
/decided to give out a helping hand. "Oh! Do you need help with that!?" She asked. "Oh thanks! You know, it's been a while since a robot helped me to do some work. Infact, never have!" He said while scrubbing the floor. Mangle spent some time helping  
/out Jeremy. But when she was done with her job with him, she immediately walked out to the hallway to visit the parts and service room. But that was mistake when she stood out in front of the toy animatronics. Bad idea. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and  
/Toy Chica saw Mangle. And they were speechless. As soon as she passed them they started to talk to each other. "UH WHAT THE FUCK HAPPNED TO FOXY2.0?" Yelled Toy Bonnie. "Shhh! Shut up!" They both said. She reached her way to the parts and service  
/room and knocked on the door. "Hello? It's me! Your sister Man-Uh Foxy 2.0!" She said She could hear her big brothers footsteps. And then the door opens. Revealing Foxy. "Ha-HOLY CRAP! What the hell happened to you?" Foxy gasped. "W-what?! Oh!  
/I'm sorry I freaked you out but. Well I guess you guys can call me the Mangle now huh?!" She said happily. "Well Mangle that. Well that's not funny! Look at you! Your literally a spider fox!"


	2. 420 LOOK COOL

Mangle was shocked to hear that coming from her very own brother Foxy. Mangle thought it was a pretty cool upgrade that she got. But Foxy wasn't pleased. "But... I thought you'd love for whoever I am?" She said. Now it was Foxy,s turn to talk. "Well,  
/yes I did say that. But Ijust wanna know what happened to you! Seriously! How are we gonna put your body parts back together in the right place?" Mangle didn't wanna get repaired. "I don't wanna get repaired Foxy! I love myself! God I'm so

cool!"

She starred to dance around. Foxyto admit that she looked cool. But he didn't wanna ruin her happiness by sidetracking her. "Yes well uh. Just be who you are Mangy. And uh. Everyone will think your um. Splendid!" He replied while moving  
/her sharp parts away from his eyes. "And also, be carful whereyou point those things!" Mangle stoped dancing around on the ceiling and the walls to look at him. "Can you quote me on what MLG means?" She asked. "MLG? What the fu- uh heck

is MLG?" Foxy wondered"You know you don't have to avoid swearing in front of your sister Foxy." Said Freddy in the dark background. Freddy stomped towards Foxy and Mangle and saw Mangle as a complete mess. "Talking about swearing HOLY SHIT!  
That's what you

call MLG sis!" Freddy yelledin Foxy,s ears. Foxy blocked his ears as he is with the most annoying friends in the universe. "Oh really?! Thanks! I can thankyou for that!" She said while shaking his hand. Freddy wanted to give her something  
/that can teach her the ways ofthe MLG masters. "Oh here! I want to show you something! Follow me!" He said cheerfully. He took Mangles hand and lead her to something unexpected. Foxy had hissuspicions about Freddy Fazebear. Especially  
when he saw

him grab Mangles hand like in apervetway. So Foxy decided to follow them from behind. Freddy, Mangle and Foxy reached the show stage where they saw Balloon Boy their in their path. "Cringe it!" He yelled. "Uh. What is Balloon Boy

saying Freddy?" Mangle asked. Freddy scratched

/his head, he didn't want to spoil the surprise. "Oh, you'll find out soon honey." He said. _HONEY?! Are you serious!? I'm not gotta let Freddy FazFuck, FazeFag? FagBear? I don't know! I'm not gotta let the snortbag get my sister! She still has a lot to learn!_ Foxy  
/thought in his mind. Still, Foxy remained casual and walked behind them like nothing ever happens and not a care in the world. "Just get outta her freckle freak! I gotta load up my bong power bitch!" He stared At BalloonBoy."Don'tcopy  
Five Nights At Fuckboys! How cringeworthy is that game again!" Balloon Boy shouted back at Freddy,s face. Freddy easily knocked him down on the ground flat by the flick of his head. *Thump* Balloon Boy got pushed down on the tiled ground.

/"And that ladies and gentle is what you call using your head!" He said (credits: DiamondFoxy as the author. App: FanFiction. How dank is Mangle? Very dank. Alright just kidding! We're not rolling the credits just yet.) "Freddy, seriously? That'smean!"

/She said with her hand on her cheeks. "Meh. He wasn't that cool. No body liked him." He explained. "Yeah but still, (snicker) okay it's kinda hilarious. I have to admit!" She snickered."That's the spirit!Now back to the supreme surprise!"  
ToyFreddy and the rest of the toys were curious on what they were doing. They wonder alot and they cause quite the stir at Freddy Fazebears pizza. "Hey were the hell are those guys going? They looked like they were doing something important?  
EspeciallyFoxy." Toy Freddy replied. "SORRY WHAT?! ARE WE TALKING ABOUT MANGLE THE PIRATE VIXEN? What's a vixen anyway?" Toy Bonnie said while on his disabled wheelchair. "Shut up you disabled screw up." Toy Freddy Said to his face. Mangle,  
Foxy and Freddy

/reached the night guards office room. Their was a massive hallway in front of them and to vents beside them, and let's not forget the computer their that gets YOUTUBE. (And flappy bird.) "Here Mang! This is where you can look up all the things you  
/want! It's called internet, all the RedTube,YouTube,PornHub

and MLG stuff you can look at!" He banged on the computer Toturn it all on. "Well uh. Not to be uncool but. I don't think I need the third part." Mangle said. Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Ah! That's alright! Not everyone does that kind of

stuff! Well Iknow someone who does!" He replied. Mangle thought that Freddy was cool and all, but a bit weirder than usual nights. "Freddy, is everything okay with you?" She asked. "Of course! Everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?" Freddy looked

/a little bit suspicious. "Obviously not. Seriously don't lie." Mangle had that look in her eye looking seriously at his eyes. "Look! Nothing's wrong! Just do whatever you want on that computer! Go look up something MLG." He told. "Fine. Just don't  
/sneak up on me when I'm on it. People tend to do that to me." She said. Freddy chuckled. "Ha! Don't worry I won't!" He said while walking down the hallway. "And plus. Why would ido that to a beautiful girl like you hmm?!" He flirted. "  
i know it sound completely wrong but. I love my brother. like more than just siblings?" She yelled down the hall. "Uh. No." Freddy was confused. "Kissing,Freddy, kissing my brother." Her heart pounded when she mentioned that to him. "Lol! Bruh

/you need like a boyfriend! A proper one!" Freddy said with his thumping fat feet walking down the hallway. They said goodbye to each other just before Foxy came out one of the doors in the hallway. "Mangle! What was that all about?!" He asked seriously.  
/"Foxy! It's not what you think! I didn't like him! I swear!" She panicked in shock. "What?! Not that! I'm not angry at you for that. I was just asking why were you were hanging out with that sick guy?" He questioned. Mangle was relived and she took  
/a deep breath. "(Sigh) I thought you were going to yell at me! Anyway, I don't like him anyways. But the reason why I hung out with him cuz he was really cool!" She said. "Yeah so incredibly cool he will RUIN your life and whatsleft of it!"

 _Hay guys! No this is not part of the story! But I just wanted to warn you that the third chapter is going to take a while so patience please! I'm not going to be giving up on the story. I might take breaks from time to time but that won't stop me from working on it. I heard that Scott Cawthon had given up on FNaF6, but I don't think he will be givingup on the game fully though. He did say that he wasn't giving up on the franchise so hope for that he will be continuing his career. Anyway, third will be coming..._


	3. Learning the ways to blaze

"Wreck my life?! Foxy what's wrong with you! I wanna grow up like this!" Foxy didn't want to ruin her dreams to be cool. "I'm not stopping you from being cool sweetheart! I'm just worried about you with that guy!" Foxy had a worried face... "Foxy you  
/don't have to be worried! I'm fine! I'm not going go date him for sure." Mangle walked up to Foxy slowy. "I know you aren't honey. But, I can help you out with your little quest to become. MLG." Foxy had to smile for Mangle. "Really? You will? Uh,  
/great! Just come sit on the seat over their and we'll get started!" She replied extremely cheerfully. "Na, I'll let you take the seat." He insisted. "Well okay. But if you feel like sitting down, just tell me to move over okay?" Mangle and Foxy started  
/to power on the old looking computer and found YouTube. As soon as they did that, Mangle typed in the words with caption lock, MLG... Because you kinda have to. Foxy looked at it in confusion. "Uh. Mangle, this is weird,are you sure you want

this?"

Foxy looked at Mangle with pricked an ear. "Please! Why wouldn't I?" She replied. As soon as she shouted that, they heard thumping footsteps at the far end of the hall. The looked at the dark ominously creepy hall. Foxy and Mangled looked alerted

while staring at the hallway. It sounded like the whoever it was entered the furthest door down. "Uh. Who is that?" Foxy questioned. "Hay listen Freddy if that's really you theiryour not scary." Mangle replied with aggression. The voice echoed

/back to them. "Freddy? Why would I be that coughed up furball!" It replied. The footsteps got louder and louder. Foxy realised something, it wasn't a robot that's for sure. "Well, it definitely isn't one of the animatronics." Foxy picked up the flashlight  
/in the draw and flicked it down the hallway. As they knew it, it wasn't a robot. It was Jeremy! "Agh! Can you not flash that at my eyes!" He yelled. Mangle looked surprised to see him. "Hay! The Empty suit! Go get it!" Barked Foxy. Jeremy couldn't  
/see who it was because of the torch that was getting shun into his eyeballs. "F-Foxy?! Is that you?" He shouted. He heard the sound of footsteps running towards him. Mangle stopped her brother from launching at his face. "Foxy is friendly! Not a  
/hostile!"

/She convinced. Foxy didn't listen to her. "Mangle let go!" He exlaimed. Mangle held his arm tight. "Just let go of me! He is a empty suit that needs to be clothed!" He demanded. Mangle looked confused. "Suit? He isn't a endo! He looks like a

normal human! Can't you see that?" She persuaded with a look in her eyes. "Well...*sigh* alright, fine. But to me he looks like rule breakers!" Foxy added. Jeremy spoke up out of nowhere, "Hay what's up with you!?" He said. He started to look at Jeremy,  
/"What's it to you?" Jeremy knew he shouldn't of say that out loud. Jeremy didn't want to talk to Foxy, he just wanted to do his job. "Look, I'm just doing what I'm supposed to be doing, okay? Nowstep aside!" He ordered. He strutted towards the  
/jet black office chair kickingFoxy off. "Oh what now?!" Shouted Jeremy. Foxy got a little aggressive, and Mangle was still holding him. "Look fleshball, I don't like you. Just stay outta the way an-" "don't listen to my brother! He is a bit,

stubborn. You'll get to know him." Mangle interrupted Foxy,s sentence. Jeremy raised a eyebrow and smirked. "Heh- I don't think so kid. Yeah, he doesn't really seem like my type." Jeremy stated. Foxy finally finished getting all over Jeremy and left  
/him alone by backing up. "Well. As long as you To don't argue with each other, everything should be be pitch fine!" Mangle assured. She let go of Foxy while making sure he didn't touch hardly. "Yeah, I don't think that can be a guarantee sis." Foxy  
marched down the dimly lit hallway leaving Mangle and Jeremy by themselves. "FOXY! We're are you going?" Mangle roared. Foxy didn't answer and marched down the hall like nothing ever happened.


End file.
